This invention pertains to an accessory that facilitates use of a Male Organ Conditioner device which is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 530,523, filed Sept. 9, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,980, dated Sept. 10, 1985.
The plan view of the Male Organ Conditioner device described in the cited patent is depicted in FIG. 5 of this application. The device in FIG. 5 comprises a central elastic, preferably latex, ring 10 which has a circular cross section and has two finger gripping loops 11 and 12 molded integrally with the central ring. The elements 11 and 12 are engaged by the users fingers to stretch out the ring in four directions, preferably so it will fit over the penis of a male. When the gripping elements 11 and 12 are released, the central ring contracts onto the base or root of the penis such as to prevent outflow of veinous blood from the penis and yet permit blood to be manually massaged into the penis. The device is for creating and maintaining an erect penis so that pleasurable sexual intercourse can be accomplished. In contemplation of intercourse after the device has been deposited on the penis, the male user presses his hand in the groin or crotch area and massages blood forwardly into the penis against the elastic pressure created by ring 10. When a massage stroke is terminated, the elastic ring acts to prevent outflow. After several massage strokes, enough blood will be forced into the penis and enough pressure will be developed to produce a lasting erection.
Applying the elastic ring to the penis requires a little bit of deftness to stretch the central ring quadrilaterally so it clears the outside of the penis as it is being applied. This is not as convenient as it could be and it takes time when some might consider that time is of the essence. Obviously a device that keeps the user prepared to apply the ring quickly and easily can be highly advantageous and that is the objective of the present invention.